Fire Bomb (Remastered)
by TheTigerPaws
Summary: (Rewritten!) Black's first Pokemon and oldest friend has always been Emboar however Black will learn something interesting about the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon on one special night... (SageTheAnthroTiger here! Been wanting to rewrite this one for a while and I'm glad i did!) WARNING: VERY NSFW! GAY POKEPORN!


**SO here is** **Fire Bomb** **rewritten! I was really proud of this story and is one of my favorites! But I decide to rewrite it too better see how much I approved as an writer! SO please enjoy**

* * *

 **Fire Bomb**

 _(I will never own Pokemon)_

* * *

Black sighed softly as he lays down on the soft grass and stare at the clear sky. Only in his black tank top and jeans, his jacket and hat lay next to him.

It is a peaceful day in Route 1 and Black loves it. It felt like years since he had any quiet, alone time. So he just gonna lay here, close his eyes, and let the sunshine warm him up.

It felt so relaxing and warm, he haven't felt this good since-

Black found himself blushing slightly as a familiar feeling grew in his stomach...and in his pants.

Next to him, his jacket, Black knows what is in its pocket. The only Pokemon he brought along...

Yeah...the last time he had alone time...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Black had always enjoy the hotels in Castelia City. While he loves his mother and his home in Nuvema Towm, but there are times when Black just wants to be alone. A mixture of a growl and a whine was heard._

 _"Yes I know you're tired bud, so am I, but we got to find a hotel that has an available room," Black chided the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon._

 _Emboar huffed and snorted, embers puffing out his nostrils as he cross his arms, "Emboar..."_

 _"No more whining and c'mon, let's keep looking," Black says with a chuckle as he gently grabs a hold of Emboar's arm and pulls him forward._

 _If the Pokemon wanted to, he could just plant his feet into the ground and refuse to budge. However the fire type always manages to find himself being dragged by the human...and he always find himself blushing a little as well._

 _Eventually the two manage to find a hotel with an available room, The Stardust Hotel._

 _"Seems like a nice place huh bud?"_

 _"Boar!"_

 _The two enter the lobby and was soon greeted by the manager, "Hello hello! Welcome to the glorious Stardust hotel! Oh my! Aren't you Champion Black?"  
_

 _Black took off his cap, looking embarrassed, "Yes that is me sir" he said with a chuckle._

 _"Oh my this is fantastic! The Pokemon Champion of Unova, in MY hotel!" the manager gushed as Emboar rolled his eyes._

 _Soon Black had checked him and Emboar and both were taken to their room, "Finally we get to rest," Black sighs, stripping off his jacket and shoes as he sits his bag on a table._

 _"Emboar-Boar" Emboar agreed as he carefully sits himself down next to the bed letting out a soft yawn as well._

 _"Tired bud?"_

 _"Boar"_

 _"Yeah me too, let's head to bed OK?"_

 _"Boar!"_

 _Black takes off his hat and tosses it on to his bag before hitting the switch on the lamp, "Sleep tight bud," he says as he crawls into the covers and relaxes._

 _"Emboar," the Pokemon whispers quietly as he lays against the bed, knowing he'll be too heavy to actually lay on it, and closes his eyes._

* * *

 _Black grumbles softly as he wakes. The standard alarm clock next to the bed reads after midnight._

 _'Why is it so hot?' Black thought to himself as he pushes the covers off of him, quickly realizing he is still in his jeans, "Maybe these are the reason," Black wondered to himself as he undoes the button and slides them off, tossing them on the ground._

 _'That is a little better...but still too hot" Black thought to himself as he strips of his tank top, leaving him only in his white boxers. On cue, a loud snore was heard._

 _Black lazily glances down to see Emboar, snoring, his fire beard glowing brighter than usually, as he slept. Black quickly guessed where the source of the heat came from._

 _'Aw bud, why are you so hot?' Black whined in his head as he slowly sat up, looked down as his sleeping Emboar, and instantly noticed the Mega Fire Pig's erection._

 _Black found himself immediately awake as his eyes widen and he stifles a gasp. The fire type was obviously still asleep, but is member was as full attention. Thick, big and deep red, it stood at least 9 inches and was covered in veins. Black couldn't move his eyes from the sight, nor could he stop his own member from rising within his boxers._

 _'H-Holy Arceus,' Black's mind was racing, ideas, of just going back to sleep, laying down and rubbing one out, or..._

 _Black closed his eyes tight, 'I can't believe I thought of that'_

 _But the thought didn't leave his mind, in fact it was now all that clouded his mind._

 _'It is not like I haven't done it before,' Black reasoned, thinking back to his previous encounters with his Excadrill, Seismitoad, Liepard, and Beartic. He can clearly see Emboar leaking some precum..._

 _'Fuck it'_

 _Black carefully stood and stripped off his boxers, revealing his own impressive 8 inch member, Thin and cut, with a good amount of pubes around the base. Black moves around before carefully kneeling in front of the fire type. Taking a deep breath, he gently grip the thick shaft._

 _"Damn he is so big" Black muttered softly as one hand slowly begins stroking the shaft as the other hand drifts down and gently fondles the heavy balls._

 _Emboar made soft sounds of moans and snores as he lick his lips, clearly enjoying himself. Black was enjoying himself as well, loving the reactions of the Pokemon as his own member twitched with excitement._

 _Deciding to be braver Black leaned down, and lick up the oozing precum. To Black somewhat surprise, it was hot, not really spicy hot, but temperature hot, Not enough to make Black recoil or flinch, but like he just licked warm tea. Black found himself, licking up more precum, dragging his tongue along the tip as his hands continue to stroke the thick shaft and balls._

 _Black continue this until the snoring stop as a slight gasp was heard, "Em-Emboar?"_

 _Black look up to see the the fire type's startled and embarrassed face. He chuckled to himself, "Enjoying yourself buddy?" Black says with a wink as he continue licking along the tip._

 _Emboar said nothing, just made a loud gulping sound as black decided to take the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. This earn a moan/gasp and more precum from the pig Pokemon. The precum, became a little warmer in his mouth, and even a bit spicier, but this didn't stop Black from taking as much as he can into his mouth as happily suckles on the thick cock._

 _Eventually the curiosity of seeing his Pokemon reaction was enough for Black to pull up enough to look at his Pokemon...and see the Mega Fire Pig had covered his face with his hands. Black could still here him moan, and pant heavily, but his face was hidden behind his hands._

 _'Huh? This is unexpected,' Black thought to himself, 'Why is he acting so embarrassed? Hasn't he-'_

 _Black suddenly pulls off of Emboar member as realization hits him, all of hid other Pokemon he had sex with: Excadrill, Seismitoad, Liepard, and Beartic. He caught them all in the wild, they probably had some experience in mating one way or another._

 _But Emboar? He was born and raised in a lab as Tepig. He probably would have so much less experience if any as all._

 _Black was sucking the cock of a virgin._

 _"oh buddy," Black says softly as he gently puts his hands on Emboar's, "Was this a bit too sudden for you?"_

 _At first Emboar said nothing before finally nodding slowly._

 _"Oh Emboar I'm sorry, I didn't know"_

 _Black manages to remove Emboar's hands from his face, finally seeing the fire types blushing face and watery eyes._

 _"Do you still want to continue?"_

 _Emboar closed his eyes tight before finally opening them, keeping eye contact with Black as he nods._

 _"OK bud...how about we start with this instead?" Black smiles as he places his hand on Emboar's flaming beard. Black learn long ago that Emboar fire will not hurt if he trusts him. It made Black happy to see that his oldest friend still trusts him as he gently stokes the fire type's face before finally leaning forward and give Emboar a soft kiss on his lips._

 _Emboar's body tensed up but slowly relax, gently pushing back into the kiss. No tongue or saliva was traded, it was just a soft, warm kiss. Eventually, Black broke the kiss and stare into Emboar's red eyes._

 _"Ready to continue?"_

 _Emboar nodded, more quickly this time and even giving out a soft, "Boar," as well._

 _Black smile slyly as as carefully straddled Emboar's lap, letting his thick member slide between Black's cheeks. Black shivered, feeling the shaft pressed against his hole, the heat giving off felt so good as he slide the shaft between his cheeks, loving the soft whimpers and snorts Emboar makes._

 _When Black can feel precum ooze on to his ass is when Black decided it was time to give his Pokemon a great treat._

 _"Ready for the best part buddy?"_

 _There was some hesitation nut Emboar nodded, his eyes clouded with curiosity and lust._

 _Black took a deep breath as he lifts his ass up and line his hole to the tip of the thick shaft, 'this is gonna hurt,' Black thought as he lower himself, feeling the tip surprisingly push in easily as he slowly push himself down. Black stifles a groan as he feels himself be stretched out by the thick cock. He let out soft pants as he look at Emboar's face._

 _The Pokemon's eyes were closed as moans and heavy pants escaped from his wide open mouth. Black finally manage himself more than half of the shaft, deciding he didn't want to push down any more of the thickest part. Black glanced down, he can see the base of the cock as the disappears between his legs, His own member was pulsing and dripping with his own pre._

 _Black gulped as lift himself up, feeling the cock almost slide out of him before sitting back down, careful, not to let himself slide down anymore than he needs to. Emboar, who's arms were locked at his sides, were now gently holding Black's hips the master rode his cock, the warm precum coating Black's insides._

 _Both human and Pokemon moan and pant as Black found himself moving faster, the thick shaft pressing against his prostrate, his hole feeling warmer and warmer as his own member drip pre all over the fire pig's stomach._

 _Black's toes curl as he leans forward and kisses the Pokemon deeply. This time Emboar kisses back hot and heavily, Black pushing his tongue against Emboar's ;larger one._

 _Both of them moan into the kiss as Emboar begin helping Black move faster, the kiss turning more sloppy and heated, Black feeling his orgasm coming. Black was about to break the kiss but suddenly almost grip Black's hips almost too tight and shove him down, pushing Black on to the base and thickest part of Emboar huge cock. \_

 _Both made loud mixtures of moans and cries as Black unloaded him cum all over Emboar's stomach and chest as the fire/fighting unload lots of hot cum deep into Black._

 _Black let out a strangled gasp at the feeling. The cum was hot but luckily not scalding. It felt more as if Black just dived into a hot spring bath, his body and mind swimming in heat. Emboar's orgasm was strong but luckily didn't last long._

 _Soon both Pokemon and human pant heavily, holding each other close as their orgasm subsided. Black groan, slowly lifting himself up, feeling the hot seed drip out of him. He expected sharp or dull pain but instead felt nothing but euphoria and warmth instead._

 _'The cum must numb out the pain or something,' Black thought lazily as he feels Emboar's member pop out as he lean against the fire type, letting his Pokemon hold him close as they both drift into a warm sleep._

* * *

The memories made Black smile and chuckle slightly as he felt the familiar feeling in his pants. He also remember the morning when they both awoke and Black was on his hands and knees while Emboar pounded into him again as much as the fire type wanted.

'Speaking of which,' Black thought as he look around, making sure no one was nearby before pulling out the Pokeball from his jacket and call out Emboar.

A bright flash brought out the Mega Fire Pig as he look at Black and smirk, wasting no time scooping up the human and kissing him deeply, his large tongue licking the inside and out of Black's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

'I turned my shy virgin Pokemon into a sexy hungry bomb,' Black thought as he felt Emboar tug at his clothing, Black knowing he needs to start undressing or else Emboar will start ripping them off.

'Not that I mind'

* * *

 **Whew! That was fun ;) I almost forgot how fun that was! I hope everyone enjoy Fire Bomb...remastered? Idk lol. Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes ok? Or at least tell me how much it turn you on~ Hehe not if you all excuse me, its 3 in the morning, I'm tired and horny and need to take care of both!**


End file.
